Chicken Soup
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: A short fluffy love story with our favorite couple as my coming back after a three and a half years break...


**Chicken Soup**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters.

 **Author's Note:** My Dear Readers! I officially announce that after a three and a half years break I'm back! And as Julie said once: "...and the adventure and the journey continues."

"Are you sure?" asked Clarisse for the last time before she finally accepted that there's not much to do.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The heating system is out of order on the whole second floor," answered Charlotte with resignation, "And they cannot fix it before tomorrow, I'm very sorry Your Majesty."

"Oh, there's nothing you to sorry for Charlotte. We asked Rupert's cousin to do the heating system just as the bathroom," she rolled her eyes. "It was a good lesson, but now it seems I quickly have to find out what will I do tonight in this cold. Maybe I should go to a hotel."

"Oh that would not be advisable Your Majesty, security checking would stole the half of the night."

"Yes, you're right…"

"But we should bring up some electric heaters, we have a few mobile ones in the storage."

"I think that would not help, I mean it's a palace with huge interior, it would never heat up my bedroom, not to mention the living room."

"Then I think I know the perfect solution," remarked Charlotte, but could not finish it because Joseph stepped in with his endearing smile,

"Good Evening, Ladies," he smiled and Clarisse somehow immediately felt better,

"Oh Joseph, I'm so glad you are here. It seems we have a little problem."

"Yes, I've heard about that, and I aleady have a suggestion to solve it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, actually tonight I'm on night shift, so my room is free, and I thought you could use it if you want."

"I don't think that would be wise..." tried Charlotte, but the last bit was only a whisper, because Clarisse answered as an instant.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Charlotte barely could hide her puzzled smile..."Then I... I arrange the preparations Your Majesty,"

"I think there's no need too much ado..." Clarisse cut in, then started blushing, "I mean, I'm sure Joseph has a... a tidy room."

"Well, I only hope so." chuckled Joseph, "Anyway, just give me a few minutes, then you can occupy it," he smiled and hastedned away, leaving the two woman alone.

"Then I will just send your night things to Joseph's room, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Charlotte," she smiled, but her thoughts were already somewhere else...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was not for nothing that Clarisse wanted not much ado about her one night oversleeping, actually it was a rare opportunity to discover Joseph's room, his natural milieu. No rummage or anything like that, she just always wanted to experience the feeling of his room. It was somehow a silly idea, but she awfully desired for it and did not have a chance until now.

As she stepped into his room half an hour later, she had a strange feeling, like when you know you are all alone and you can do anything, and it was somehow awfully exciting. Mainly, because she would wanted to... gosh she blushed from her own fantasy. She tried to pull herself together and just take a look around.

Everything in his apartement was warm and cozy, a wainscoted room with a small bathroom. She loved his style, the main colors, mostly brown and black, it was so masculine, but in a soft way. The smell was, as she defined simply Joseph's smell, his aftershave's fragrance somehow filled the air, but it was not owerwhelming, just she could recognize it anywhere. It was her favorite scent, it somehow made her relaxed and drove her crazy at the same time. Now she put on some music, then stepped closer to his night stand, where she found a note book. She just handed it instinctively, when a photo fell out... As she picked it up, she lapsed into a sweet smile, because it was a photo about her. Her heart started to race rapidly and her feelings were suddenly stonger than before. All she wanted was snuggling into his bed and feel his smell around her, not to mention her other thoughts, she did not dare to admit, but suddenly the sound of the icy wind woke her up from her own thoughts.

It was a cold nigth she knew, and Joseph was somewhere outside near the North Gate if she remembered correctly his usual security trip's route. She could not leave him to catch a cold, so she headed to the kitchen, what was not far from Joseph's room. Fortunately everything was empty, other way she really did not know how to explain why she is heating some chicken soup and poured it into a paper cup.

A few minutes later she was already on her way to Joseph throught the long corridors. Although everything was dark and empty, she somehow had a cosy feeling, taking Joseph the warm soup was so familiar for her in a way, like they would have been married for years. She loved to take care of him, what he really appreciated it every single time and he always fell in love with her a bit more, if it was possible. Now as she stepped out to the garden through the big French windows Joseph already reached the palace's corner and nearly bumped into Clarisse.

"Oh my God, Clarisse. What are you doing here?" asked Joseph on a worried voice, but he could not hide how happy he was to see her. "You will catch a cold," he said, but she had absolutely no idea why he was telling her that, because actually she forgot about she was wearing only a robe over her nightie. "Come, take this quickly," he took off his jacket immediately and put it around her shoulders, when she finally realized what was she wearing, but before she could meantally kick herfself, his well-known smell intoxicated her and she could not resist to enjoy it for a few moments... actually it lasted so long, that Joseph already asked for the second time "what's wrong?" before she finally answered,

"Erm, nothing, I just... just wanted to check on you, because you know it's awfully cold outside... Oh, and I brought you some soup," she added quickly as she looked down at the paper cup in her hands.

He did not know what to say for a moment, just stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"You're so sweet," he whispered and stroked her cheek instinctively. "I mean..." he corrected himself quickly with a smile, "Thank you so much." He said and still could not lose contact with her. That was the moment when she softly covered his hand on her face with hers, and it gave him the last push to finally dare to kiss her.

The first kiss was feather like and lasted only for a few seconds, but they both felt it was too magical to stop here, so now he drew her extremely close and kissed her fully and passionetly, made her dropping the paper cup to the grass and cuddling up to him happily... knowing they still have the whole night legally in Joseph's room.

The End


End file.
